Hello You Fool (I Love You)
by Zenchn
Summary: An Epilogue / Stand-Alone following "Give You Up". Cordelia has decided she needs to move on... and Chrom is just realizing what he's missing.
1. Chapter 1

**As promised! The Epilogue/Stand-Alone which I enjoyed writing just a little too much. Following the theme, this is named after some awesome lyrics from Roxette's song _Joyride_. Fun fact, that song was published the year I was born. Wow. Anyway I was drive home last weekend and it came on the radio and I was like THAT'S THE SONG, THAT'S WHAT I WILL CALL IT!**

**So yeah, I hope you guys enjoy this.**

**/Zen**

* * *

Cordelia adjusted the pack on her back, running through the list of materials she'd packed into it once more. She frowned – she'd wanted to keep emergency supplies close at hand should they need anything as they marched, but now she couldn't help wondering if she should have kept the white salve with her and the green one in the deep pouches with the pack horse. What if someone were bitten by a riverback snake? Where would she be then?

"You look quite serious milady."

Glancing over she smiled at Frederick. Remembering herself abruptly, she straightened and grew serious. "Just considering our supplies, sir."

He raised an eyebrow but otherwise gave little off in the way of expression. Now that the war was officially over, he'd relinquished the majority of his armor. He wore a neat deep gray tunic with the Ylissan crest over his heart. It showed off his hard-earned physique while still being conservative. His silver-handled sword remained strapped to his hip, and he wore a pair of well-worn leather gloves.

War or no war, the Shepherds wouldn't be caught off guard. The thought made her smile. While glad the war was finished, Cordelia found herself sad at the thought of possibly being parted from these people who had become her family. They'd filled the gap in the wake of the Pegasus Knights.

"I was considering a demonstration this evening," the dark haired knight commented as they walked, shaking her from her thoughts. "I had hoped you would be willing to participate."

She frowned, curling some of her long red hair behind an ear. "I don't understand, what do you think I could show?"

"The long march affects us all differently," he explained. "For you and I, it is an opportunity to build strength and deal with supply and demand issues. It is a time to focus on things which we have neglected when deep in the thrall of a war. For others," he added, nodding at some of the soldiers plodding next to them like they were ready to fall asleep on their feet, "it is deadening."

She gave a small smile as understanding dawned on her. "You want me to show off?"

"I want them to see what they could be should they apply themselves. I want them to know that they cannot slack off – even for a minute – should they want to have real skill. It is not luck, like they might think."

"Luck?" The word struck her with surprise, but he didn't get a chance to clarify.

"Frederick – oh, hello Cordelia." Chrom reined in his chestnut mare, shaking the hair out of his eyes. He gave her a small smile. He was dressed much the same as he always was, in a navy blue tunic and his travel-worn white cape thrown carelessly over his shoulder. It made him look far too dashing.

Cordelia blushed deeply and cursed herself. Why did she bother? It was time she accepted Chrom would never see her as desirable – she'd seen the way he looked at Arkelle. She wasn't smart or quick in the way the tactician was – it wasn't even a competition. Better to back out of the race altogether, while she still had a little dignity. Yes, that would be the best move.

So why did her heart still beat so firmly in disagreement? _You fool,_ she told herself.

She nodded at the prince and busied herself fiddling with her pack's strap as he spoke to Frederick. They discussed the route which lay before them. It looked like uneventful countryside, but apparently Arkelle anticipated some trouble in one of the towns ahead. They'd run into some travellers who had mentioned bandits terrorizing townspeople. While it was Chrom's aim to stay out of trouble as much as possible since they were heading back to Ylisstol, if the bandits were causing as much trouble with the villagers as described, he planned on stepping in. She expected nothing less of him.

Cordelia fingered the hilt of her sword. She'd used the lance for so long, but she'd felt a desire to learn something new and now felt confident in the fine steel of the weapon. She'd spent long hours with first Gregor and then Lon'qu, painfully learning the steps. She was passable at so many skills, but warfare was something she felt she really excelled at.

Was it wrong that she missed the thrill of clashing with an enemy?

All at once she realized Chrom had sent Frederick back to the tail of their caravan to check with Stahl and Gaius who were on rear guard. Which left her alone with the prince. He swung down from his horse, patting the mare on the neck and walking beside her.

"Would you like me to check over her hooves when we make camp this evening?" Cordelia asked.

"Hm? Why?"

"She's walking heavier on her right side," she told him, gesturing with her left hand. "I wonder if she doesn't have something stuck in her shoe. You really ought to pay attention to things like that Chrom." Immediately she bit her tongue, her eyes widening. Had she really just admonished him? The prince?

And why shouldn't she? She knew about horses, and she could tell when something was wrong. Clearly his mare had something wrong with her hoof, and he should be paying attention to things like that. Horses and Pegasi were just as important as soldiers in an army. She'd tell anyone else if they were ignorant to it... it was time she stopped treating him differently.

It was time she started treating him like a man she _wasn't_ in love with.

Chrom seemed shocked and then guilty all at once. "You're right, I'm sorry – I should have noticed. I've been thinking of too many other things. All that awaits back in Ylisstol. But that isn't an excuse."

"You do have a lot on your mind."

"And you don't?" he laughed. It was a gentle sound which sent a thrill through her blood; she tried to ignore it. "Last I checked, you keep tallies in your head of pretty much everything. If I cannot even balance a few tasks, how can I ever rule Ylisse?"

"You won't be doing it alone," she told him, looking straight ahead.

"No, I certainly hope not. I will have Frederick as ever, my sister... I do hope you will stay on as well."

"You do?" Cordelia glanced at him in surprise. She did her best to smother the excited beating of her heart.

He nodded, and easy smile curling his mouth. "I'd like your experience in the guard, and to have you train new recruits with Frederick whenever possible. There will be a lot to take care of, and I'd appreciate having someone of your skill at hand."

Of course. That was logical. Nothing personal. She took a deep breath, smothering the disappointment as she had the excitement. This would be a new beginning for all of them.

"And you're right," Chrom added. "I will attend to her hooves this evening when we make camp... could I have you look them over as well?"

She nodded. She'd know if anything was wrong, and she would make sure to point it out to him in detail. If she was going to be helping him, if she was going to be a trusted advisor or servant or whatever he wanted, she would have to be honest with him. And she would have to put her feelings aside.


	2. Chapter 2

**Have I mentioned I love writing Gaius into the stories? His sense of humour is just fabulous XD**

**/Zen**

* * *

Chrom watched as the Shepherds broke to make camp. It looked like utter chaos, but everyone had a job. Fires sprang to life and the three wagons lined up to form a wind break. Clouds were on the horizon and he only hoped it wouldn't rain on them tonight.

"What you doin' just standin' here Blue?"

He glanced over at Gaius. The redheaded thief had a long roll of canvas propped up over one shoulder and a stick of peppermint hanging out of his mouth.

"Waiting for you to set up the tents, apparently," the prince laughed. "Need a hand?"

"What, you're willin' to dirty your soft hands?" the other man joked. With a smirk he jerked his head behind him. "Grab the poles will you?"

The two of them set to work setting up a handful of tents. He found it was easy to work with Gaius. An unlikely friend, but one he was glad to have. _Will he stick around once we're back in Ylisse?_

"You sure do spend a lot of time spacin'."

"Hm?"

"See, that's what I mean," Gaius drawled, blowing some of his hair out of his green eyes and leaning on one of the poles. "How you figure you're gonna rule Ylisse when you can't even keep focus long enough to build a tent?"

"Well if I have you around," Chrom retorted as he yanked the canvas over the framed they'd created, "I shouldn't have to worry. You nag well enough to be my mother."

"Or your wife," a feminine voice said from behind them.

Chrom stood up quickly and whacked his head on one of the lower poles. Turning and rubbing what would surely become a goose egg, he saw Cordelia standing there with her hands on her hips. She wasn't even looking at them. Her sharp eyes were analyzing the tent they'd just finished.

"Well if it ain't the perfectionist herself," Gaius said, bowing out of her way.

"Watch your silver tongue or I'll take my sheers to that mop on your head," she teased, giving him a smirk. Then she gestured to the tent. "Is this really how you guys make a tent?"

"Why," Chrom asked, "what's wrong with it?" He followed her gaze. Sure it was a little lopsided but...

She strode forward. With sure hands she found the leather straps connecting the thick poles, tightening and straightening. She gave the canvas a sharp tug on one end then the other.

"Well I'll be damned..." Gaius muttered. Chrom agreed. With a few deft movements she'd turned their passable tent into something great enough for a tournament.

"Well, we'll just leave it to you then, shall we?" He meant the comment in jest , but the look she gave him made the laughter freeze in his throat. What had gotten into the woman? Ever since their battle with Gangrel when she'd fought so valiantly at his side, she'd grown a sharp side that seemed to cut him every time he turned around.

"Practice makes perfect," she told him. "Did you still want me to check your mare's hooves?"

"Oh, yes. Yes, can we get to that after..." He gestured to the rest of the canvas on the ground. They were only going to be putting up two more tents. Some of the Shepherds would be sleeping out in the open air. He glanced over his shoulder at the horizon, glad to see the clouds in the distance seemed to be heading around them.

"I suppose I ought to help you then," she said, although it looked like she really didn't want to.

"If you want 'em all to look like that one there, then you better," Gaius agreed.

They set to work, raising the poles and tying them together. Chrom found his gaze straying to the red haired woman often. Her sharp eyes were always focused on the job at hand, and her hands never hesitated. She knew exactly what she was doing and how she wanted it done. Why had he never noticed that before?

Probably because she'd rarely been able to speak in complete sentences around him previously. She'd blushed deep enough to match her hair a lot of the time before. What had changed? _Not that I want her to be blushing around me or anything,_ he thought as he turned his gaze back to the pole he was stuffing into the ground.

"Well, that's that ain't it?" Gaius announced as they stepped back from the last one. "I'm gonna see what Stahl's cookin' up. You guys have fun with your horse-shoe-pickin' and whatnot."

Chrom raised an eyebrow as the thief departed. Right before he'd turned, the redhead had given him a knowing wink. What was that about?

Shaking his head, he followed Cordelia over to the rough paddock Frederick had set up. She reached up, tying her hair back into a knot to keep it out of her eyes. From a pouch at her side she pulled a pick. Gently, she moved up next to his mare and patter her neck. She whispered something he couldn't hear. She really did have a way with animals, much like Sumia.

"I was right," she said after she'd lifted the mare's foreleg and dug into the hoof. "Look here."

He stepped up behind her, leaning over her shoulder. Her hair tickled his neck. "Oh."

"Yes, oh." She turned, her nose almost brushing his as she looked at him. He jerked back a little, flushing. He hadn't meant to lean so close.

"Lucky for you," she continued unphased, turning away from him and focusing on the hoof pressed against her thighs, "I have a salve that should help. Can you tear this linen into a strip the length of your forearm? We'll need to wrap the whole hoof for the night so she doesn't wipe it all off into the grass."

He took the fabric, tearing it as directed while she dug a vial from the same pouch she'd pulled her pick from. The woman was always prepared. How did she do it?

The mare snorted softly and he reached over, patting her nose. _Sorry girl,_ he thought.

Cordelia took the fabric from him and wrapped it around the hoof, securing it with a leather thong. She looked at each of the other hooves until she was satisfied they were healthy and clean. Standing, she brushed off her leather breeches and pressed her hands into the small of her back in a stretch.

"Thank you," Chrom told her. "You really do have a wide range of skills, Cordelia. And they are appreciated."

She gave him a smile then, a genuine one that kind of stunned him. With wisps of her red hair straying about her face and the fading light bringing softness to the angle of her jaw, she nearly took his breath away. "Thank you Chrom, that is... so nice to hear. Especially from you." A faint blush stained her cheeks and she cleared her throat, the smile fading as she glanced away from him. "I've a few other things to do before night settles, if you don't mind...?"

"Oh, um... not at all," he managed. Forcing a cough he fiddled with his sword buckle and tried to get a grip on himself. "Don't let me keep you."

She walked away from him quickly and he watched her go, more than a little puzzled. His mare nuzzled his hand and he patted her nose gently.

"You want an apple," he told the horse, "don't think I don't know what you're after, you little minx. Just because a pretty lady pays you a little attention, you think you're going to get snacks?"


	3. Chapter 3

With the very first hint of dawn, the dark sky just beginning to lighten in the east, Cordelia stood in a clearing just past the edge of camp. Dew clung to the tall grass, damp where it brushed against her legs. She'd dressed quickly into her breeches and leather jerkin, her sword and scabbard strapped to her hip.

The blade was drawn now, held out in front of her. The weapon's weight, while growing more familiar, still felt unnatural. She missed the lightness of a spear, and the skill it took to aim and hit your target cleanly. The sword felt more... brutal. It felt less sure in her hands, but she was determined to change that.

She pressed her lips into a firm line and began moving through the routine Gregor had taught her when she'd first approached him about learning the way of the mercenary. She wanted to know all the tricks and for more than one reason – not only did she notice he'd beat Lon'qu, but when she did return to the guard in Ylisstol she felt the knowledge would be useful. Mercenaries could often cause problems. It always paid to know the mind of your target.

The evening before, after dealing with Chrom's mare, she'd demonstrated for a group of the Shepherds as Frederick had asked. What the man had failed to mention was that she'd be sparring against him in front of the soldiers. A part of her knew it would be best to let him win – he had a reputation to uphold after all – but her competitiveness wouldn't back down. She'd matched him decently with the sword and when they'd switched to the spear, she'd won cleanly.

She wanted to be able to do that with the sword as well.

With a grunt she brought the weapon sailing down, spinning it around her right side and lunging forward with a strike. The blade and her balance wavered. She stumbled.

Cordelia let out a frustrated noise and let the sword fall to her side as she straightened up. Sweat beaded on her brow, and she wiped it away in annoyance. Why was this so difficult? Surely the sword was no more difficult a weapon than a lance or spear, and she had mastered both of those.

"You need to turn faster."

She spun around, sword raised automatically. Seeing Chrom, she lowered the blade hastily. "Oh, it's you."

He chuckled and ran a hand through his mussed hair. It looked like he'd only just rolled out of his blankets. "Yes, it's me... would you like me to leave you be?"

Part of her did want him to go. She didn't want him to see her like this, to see her unable to accomplish something she'd been working on for so long. But that was her pride, she knew. If she was ever going to improve, she'd have to ask for help.

And asking for help from Chrom...

He stood patiently waiting for her response, dressed in a light gray tunic over soft black breeches tucked into worn leather boots. His falcion was not with him. Had he been out for a run?

"No," she said, tightening her grip on her sword's handle. She looked down at her feet then glanced back up at him. "Actually, if it's not terribly inconvenient... would you mind..."

His eyebrows raised. "You'd like some help?"

"Well only – I mean if it's not a problem..."

"Of course not," he said quickly. His hand went to his side and he stopped, seeming to remember he'd left his sword behind. "How about when we make camp tonight? We'll spare after setup?"

"Alright," she said with a nod. "Thank you."

"Don't thank me yet," he said with a grin. Chrom looked like he might add something else when a shout rose up. In the still morning air the noise carried. His head whipped around and they both ran together.

Cordelia's long legs kept up with Chrom's easily. She kept her sword in her hand, not sure what had happened. There was always something. Even with the war being over, there was never a calm moment.

They darted through the camp, noting the shout had come from the east side. They passed Gaius stumbling out of his tent, tugging his boots on. Arkelle ran up to them and kept pace.

"Any idea what's going on?"

Chrom shook his head, slowing only when they saw Stahl running towards them with Panne on his heels. They both looked a little out of breath.

"What is it?" Chrom asked.

"It's the town up ahead," Stahl said, his words coming out in a rush as he stumbled to a halt. "We were scouting up ahead, not too far mind, but then in the night we saw some strange lights –"

Panne snorted. "A giant bonfire more like."

"-and so we ventured a little further. They're raising the town – there won't be a thing left!"

"The bandits?" Arkelle asked even as Chrom turned. Frederick had appeared behind him and the two set to rousing what Shepherds weren't up yet, shouting orders. They'd be leaving immediately.

"Careless man-spawn," Panne spat. She saw Gaius approaching now, unwrapping a lollipop and rubbing sleep from his green eyes. "You could sleep through anything."

"Hey c'mon," the thief complained, "I'm up ain't I? Now what's all the fuss about?"

"Bandits are burning up the next town," Stahl told him, shoving his hair back out of his face with a hand. Sweat gleamed on his face and he uncapped his water skin, taking a long drink.

Arkelle turned to Cordelia, and the redhead could see the tactician was calculating already in her head. "We can't take everyone. There's no way to pack up the camp _and_ make it there in time. Cordelia, I want you to find Sumia. The two of you go ahead on pegasi."

A thrill charged through Cordelia. She saluted smartly and ran for the rough paddock Frederick had set up last night. In all likelihood Sumia would already be there.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry guys, I will respond to reviews and PMs tomorrow! I had a critique group meeting tonight and almost forgot it was update night... gah! Have a good week and enjoy ;)**

**/Zen**

* * *

Chrom cursed himself for having left his sword behind. He left Frederick wake the rest, trusting the man to gather the Shepherds and organize their sleepy ranks. Thrusting the heavy canvas aside, he ducked into his tent. Blinking, he searched through the brief mess he'd made the night before when he'd thrown everything down and fallen into his sleeping roll. His cloak and shoulder guard lay in a pile over a heavier riding coat. Grabbing them and his sword belt, Chrom dashed back out and strapped it all on as he hurried through camp.

To his right he saw a flash of red hair. _Cordelia_. He hesitated a moment before his curiosity got the better of him. Changing direction, he ran after her.

"Where are you going?" he called out when he was close behind her. She glanced back.

"Arkelle asked Sumia and I to go ahead. We won't reach the village in time otherwise."

It made sense, but an uncertain feeling settled in his gut. Was it because they might not get there in time or because he didn't want the two women going in alone? No, it couldn't be that. Even with Sumia's clumsiness the two were capable soldiers. He would never doubt their credibility in that regard.

What was it then?

"I'm coming with you," he said before he could come up with an answer for his own question.

"What?" she asked, glancing back at him with surprise shining in her eyes. Her steps did not slow. She vaulted the paddock fence, landing easily. He followed, albeit with less finesse.

"Don't argue," he told her. "You're not going in alone."

"But – "

"Arkelle and Frederick will manage."

"Don't argue with the man," Gaius called as he appeared behind them, leaping over the fence as well. The thief made it look easier than both of them, walking away from the jump like he'd just hopped over a pebble, nothing more. "Bubbles sent me to ride with Sumia, so we're all going. Where is Stumbles anyways?"

"A-are you looking for me?"

The three of them turned to see the Pegasus knight standing ready beside her mount, one gauntleted hand resting on the beast's flank. Her mouth looked uncertain as she bit her bottom lip, but her eyes were hard and focused. A faint blush sat high in her cheeks, but it may have just been the affect of the morning air.

"We're to fly on ahead to the next village," Cordelia said as she moved to quickly saddle her own mount.

"Sumia," Chrom said, finally belting his sword to his waist, "take Gaius with you. We'll get to the village as quickly as we can and assess the damage. It will be only the four of us. I expect each of you to be at your best. We will likely be outnumbered."

"Gotya Blue," Gaius drawled with a mock salute. He walked over to Sumia and, with his hands on his lean hips, looked up at the saddle. "Let's go Stumbles... er, how do I get up there?"

Chrom grinned and moved over to stand next to Cordelia. She had the saddle and bridle strapped on and swung up gracefully. He noticed then that she didn't have a lick of armor on. She hadn't taken the time for any of it, and it was too late now. Stopping to retrieve it would waste valuable time.

Taking her hand firmly, he swung up behind her and wrapped an arm around her waist. The movement came easily, and she fit perfectly inside his arms. He tried not to think about it as the Pegasus rose up into the air, forcing him to hold on tighter. He wasn't particularly familiar with flying, but he knew he didn't want to fall. Pressing up against her back, he said next to her ear:

"When we get there, stick close by me."

She didn't reply, or if she did her words were carried off by the wind, but she seemed to nod. Her hair tickled his cheek and neck. He should have told her to grab her shield, at least. They would have to leave the Pegasus outside of town or else risk being taken down by an archer before even landing. They'd be completely unprotected while mounted.

Chrom frowned deeply. That was not something he'd considered.

Glancing down, he saw Arkelle looking up at them as they flew over. He waved a hand at her briefly. She'd know he'd gone with the others now, and she'd make plans accordingly. Lon'qu stood protectively at her side, and Frederick not far from them. They'd gathered a group of ten or so and looked ready to set out.

He hoped everything would be settled by the time Arkelle and the others got there. Actually, he hoped they wouldn't have to do much fighting at all. Four Shepherds weren't much to hold off a town, and he was no tactician.

"We're going to pick up speed," Cordelia shouted back at him. "Hold on tight!"

He raised his brows. It already felt like they were going quite fast – but then the Pegasus jolted forward. The great wings on either side pumped faster and he felt the beast's body hunching beneath him with the effort. The movement caught him off guard and his grip on Cordelia's waist slipped. As the Pegasus' rump lowered with an upstroke, he felt himself slipping backwards off the edge of the saddle.

Cordelia's hand latched onto his wrist, her fingers pressing like iron against his pulse. She wouldn't be able to keep him from falling, but it slowed his progress enough he had time to reach forward with his other arm and get his hold back. Shifting forward, he wrapped both arms around her this time.

"I told you to hold on!" she shouted, turning her head a little towards him. He caught the profile of her face – the pert nose, flushed cheeks, and flashing eyes. She would probably yell at him after, but there wasn't much point now. He only nodded, his chin dipping against her shoulder.

He'd hold on now. He didn't feel much like becoming a pancake. Glancing down at the scenery flashing by below them, he tightened his hold. No, he'd prefer to be in one piece.

Across from them, he saw Sumia and Gaius keeping pace. The redheaded thief was holding on to the knight for dear life. He seemed to be reconsidering having agreed to the flying experience.

Then Chrom caught sight of the burning village and all other thoughts disappeared from his mind. Anger flared in his gut. _How dare they_, he thought. The village clearly hadn't any way to protect themselves. Innocent men, women, and children were down there. People like Donnel, who knew no other life style than that of farming and cattle raising. Those were not the kind of people that should have to suffer violence.

"Take us down!" he called to Cordelia. His blood boiled in his veins. "I don't want us landing right in the middle of that!"

She gave no sign of having heard, but after a moment she angled the Pegasus downward. She headed for a small copse, giving them a little cover despite half the trees seeming to be dead. He reached for his sword. Things were about to get ugly real fast.


	5. Chapter 5

**So I don't know what happened to Wednesday but apparently I missed it! this week has been crazy... So sorry for making you wait! Here's chapter 5 :)**

**/Zen**

* * *

Cordelia slid out of her saddle and hit the ground lightly. She heard Chrom land behind her, the sound of his boots muffled by the grass. Her stomach still felt strange from him having clamped his arms around it, but she shook the sensation off. Now was not the time for such silly girlish thoughts.

Still, the giddy sensation remained.

To her far right Sumia landed, wings extended for balance and hooves equi-distant apart. Perfect form. Cordelia patted Seria's soft nose, whispering briefly in the Pegasus' soft ear. She knew Seria wouldn't wander far. She was well trained to stay where she was told, and she would stick near to Sumia's mount as well.

"You guys ready for this?" Gaius asked as he drew near, Sumia at his side. She was biting her lip and glancing through the trees at the village, but said nothing about going back. "Crivens, the town looks half burnt already."

He wasn't wrong. The flames were bad and would take some work to put out although they would have to deal with the bandits first. The trick would be to deal with them quick enough that there was still a village to save. A thought struck her and she turned to Sumia.

"You were practicing with your tomes, weren't you Sumia?"

"You're working on being a dark flier?" Chrom asked with surprise before the girl could answer.

Sumia blushed and looked at the prince through her lashes. "Well, I was working towards it. I only have some of the most basic spells prepared..."

"What, you want Stumbles here to shock the bandits out of their stupidity?" Gaius drawled, his heavily lidded green eyes saying he doubted such a thing would work.

Cordelia glanced back at the village. "I was just thinking we need to do something about the flames, but there isn't much time."

Sumia shook her head, her long hair brushing her face. "We can't use water anyway because – "

"The tomes don't cover water," Chrom finished, nodding. "We'll think of something. We cannot waste any more time. Let's stick together; we'll deal with this."

Cordelia felt a little less optimistic. The odds were not in their favour. However many of the bandits there were, there were only four of them. And she'd rushed out without any armor. A wrong move could be fatal.

As if sensing her sudden hesitation, Chrom glanced back at her. His hand came up and cupped her upper arm as he gave her an encouraging smile. It was a brief touch and an even briefer smile, but it hardened her resolve. He was right, and she'd follow his lead. Taking a breath she moved after him, sticking to his side and staying no more than half a step behind. Gaius and Sumia flanked him on the opposite side. The four of them strode through the trees that hid most of the town from them. She could hear the shouts already.

The town was a mess. Most of the citizens seemed to be gathered in the middle of the town under a giant oak tree. Cordelia's eyes caught on a young woman with her arms wrapped around her daughter. They both shook, and seeing that made her blood boil. How dare these bandits threaten a whole town? How dare they try to burn their homes?

Now that they could see more of the town, she did notice that no home had actually been touched by the flames just yet. Two wagons and something that barely remained had been burned, but the flames were high. No wonder Stahl had seen it from so far away.

And besides, these people had probably needed those wagons. In a place like this, you needed everything you had.

Without realizing she'd done it, Cordelia found she'd unsheathed her sword. The blade reflected the light of the flames and its weight felt reassuring against her palm. Chrom's hand warmed her forearm and she looked over, startled from her concentration. His blue eyes were concerned as they examined her face.

"Stay with me," he said, squeezing her arm gently.

"I'm here," she reassured him.

That was when the bandits noticed them.

The leader was a thin man with a sharp chin and a mustache. He scowled at them as they approached and spoke to the men on either side of him. They were brutes – the muscle, Cordelia guessed. She wasn't interested in how wide their shoulders were, but more in the weapons at their sides. An ax for the one, a broadsword for the other.

"We should take the guy on the left," she whispered to Chrom. Gaius and Sumia would have no problem with the axmen.

"You _want_ to go after the one that's clearly going to be more of a challenge? Without your armor?" Chrom whispered back. He didn't so much as glance at her, but rather kept his eyes on the thin man. He was doing his prince walk – the tall, shoulders thrown back, flowing stride that made it look like the air was wafting him forward. It did more for him than his tunic and cloak.

"It's the best match-up," she replied.

"You guys wanna quit whispering? Makin' us look bad," Gaius said, butting in. He too was looking ahead, sharp green eyes searching out anyone lingering in the shadows.

Cordelia quickly scanned the area. It looked like there were at least ten other bandits ringing the townspeople. Mostly sword hands, although she did see two archers. She was glad suddenly she'd listened to Chrom and left the Pegasi out of range.

"I'll take the broadsword," Chrom said. "Cordellia, take the archers."

"I thought you just said she ain't got any armor," Gaius hissed, glancing at the prince.

Chrom shook his head, dismissing the argument. They were too close now – there was no more time for discussion.

"Welcome to the party!" The thin mustached man called. His voice had a nasal quality and sounded like it was on the edge of a laugh. He spread his arms out and cocked his head to the side. "You look like you're a bit out of your way though, m'lord. What brings you to my fine little town?"

Chrom frowned. "It doesn't have the look of being your town, sir."

"Well now, ain't that just like you high-bred hogs," the thin man frowned. "Walkin' into town and thinkin' you know what's what and who goes where. If I say it's my town," he added darkly, "it's mine."

Someone amid the townspeople objected and tittering broke out, although it was quickly silenced. The thin man glared at them before returning his gaze to Chrom.

"I suggest you turn yourself right back around."

"And I," Chrom said, drawing his falcion, "suggest you relinquish your hold here. I am Chrom, prince of Ylisse, and this town is under my protection."

Murmuring rose at that and a few of the bandits glanced at one another. Cordelia fought the urge to sigh. She could have done without the theatrics, but she had to admit he had a flare for it. How did he seem to know the right thing to say? _Well, any chance of getting through this peacefully just passed._ She raised her sword, eyes drawn to the archers. There was one on either side of the gathered group. The one on her left was closest.

"Prince," the leader spat. "There's no prince who's ever done me any good. You want this village – you wanna take it just the four of you? Fine, we'll have your bones for broth!" He waved an arm and the men on either side of him advanced.

Chrom didn't hesitate. He marched forward to meet the hulking man with his broadsword. Sumia and Gaius followed, intent on the axman.


	6. Chapter 6

**Aw man, this is becoming a bad habit! Sorry it's late again guys. **

**In answer to some of the Guest reviews - yes this is a Chrom x Cordelia ship which I'm setting sail ;) and it won't be as long as Give You up. This is about... ten chapters? I've considered writing other continuations but just haven't gotten to it. If anyone has characters they'd like to see, you can post it in a review or a PM. Maybe it will inspire me!**

**Enjoy!**

**/Zen**

* * *

Chrom raised his sword in a hard upswing. He didn't have the time to wear the man down, and even if he did he doubted his strength would last for it. The bandit clearly had more muscle and weight on his side. The point here was to make each stroke count.

He used his agility to his benefit, ducking beneath the man's bigger blade and striking quickly with his falcion. Pivoting on the heel of his boot, Chrom struck again. His shoulders strained with the impact each successive blow, and even as he focused on his strikes he found himself anxious to finish the bandit. The man seemed determined to hold out, absorbing the blows and dealing out wicked strikes of his own. Sweat poured down his forehead, slicking his lank brown hair to his skin. Chrom felt sweat beading along his temple, but grit his teeth and bore down. While he spent time on this man, Cordelia could be skewered by an arrow. Or take a sword to the back. Right now, other than her own ability to dodge, she was defenceless.

Had he been wrong in his decision? Arkelle would have made a better call.

His foot slipped with his concentration and he had to duck hard to the left, dropping right down onto the ground, to avoid having his head cleared from his shoulders. The bandit laughed, pushing his hair back from his sweaty face, and Chrom growled as he lunged back to his feet. That mocking laugh – and anger at himself for losing concentration like that – fueled him.

With two quick slashes of his sword – the first cutting off the big man's hand holding his own blade, the second for the man's head – he'd dispatched his opponent. His first instinct afterward was to take down the bandit leader himself. It seemed the thing to do, and it was the sort of thing he would normally do. Instead, he locked gazes with Gaius and jerked his chin toward the thin man.

"You got it Blue," the thief said with a mocking salute.

He'd leave the thin man to Gaius and Sumia. He searched the onlookers with worried blue eyes, a frown deep set on his face. Where was she? He saw the first archer was down, and another man beside him.

His long legs covered the distance quickly. Chrom glanced at the two fallen men and then at the townspeople who huddled together where women covered the eyes of their children. They stayed grouped together beneath the mighty tree, clutching one another and watching him with frightened eyes. They didn't know him, and they didn't know if he would succeed in taking this town from the bandits who'd threatened to set all they owned on fire.

After all, he had only the four of them.

_But it's a more even playing field now,_ he thought as he counted the dead men in his head.

He caught sight of her then, half-hidden by the edge of the crowd of townsfolk. Her wild red hair whirled about her, a flame behind a candle wick. Her face was a hard mask of determination and she slashed at her opponent, lunging in an attempt to get closer as the gangly archer tried to make a hasty retreat. As Chrom watched, the man threw baskets and whatever else was near at hand into her path in an effort to slow her down. It was almost comical. None of the obstacles slowed Cordelia, however. She leapt over the baskets, darted through a selection of spilled apples, and if anything was gaining speed. Her eyes never left her target.

He might have sat back and watched, content to leave her to the archer, if he hadn't seen her bleeding. But he caught the blood dripping down her arm and dropping from her elbow, splattering the packed dirt. He'd seen many of the Shepherds injured before, but he'd never felt so angry about it. A white hot rage filled his chest and before he knew it, he was clearing the distance between them.

Without giving it another thought, he rushed in, leaping in after she dealt a ringing blow. The echo of her sword meeting the man's bow had not yet faded when Chrom caught the archer across the shoulders and spun him into Cordelia. She readied her sword and ran him through. With a look of surprise – and a little disgust – she pulled back and the man slumped to the ground.

Chrom found he was breathing heavily. He took a shuddering breath, trying to still the hammering of his heart and the blood pounding in his temples. He blinked hard.

"Are you alright?"

"Me?" he asked, focusing on her. "I should be asking you that."

"What?"

"Your arm," he said, gesturing to the blood. The flow had slowed, but her arm was red and slick. He tucked a hand into the pouch at his hip and pulled out a length of linen. He was glad suddenly that Frederick always made sure he had the necessities.

"Chrom you don't need to –"

"I'm going to anyway."

She pressed her lips into a firm line and held her arm out, allowing him to wrap it. He'd have to get her to Lissa. With the blood and the leather in the way, he couldn't be sure how deep the cut was. And if he prodded around he might renew the bleeding.

As soon as he finished, she lowered her arm and started through the crowd of people. They parted before her like blades of grass bending in the wind. He hurried after her, remembering that he'd left Gaius and Sumia to take care of the thin bandit.

"Gaius!"

"She won't let me kill him," the red head replied, shaking his head ruefully. Sumia stood with her arms crossed, although now that she saw Chrom and Cordelia her confidence was shaken. The thin bandit was kneeling on the ground, shoulders slumped and his hands resting lax on his thighs. His dark eyes glared murder at Gaius.

"I didn't think... well there didn't seem a need," Sumia said, sounding unsure.

Chrom felt annoyance surface, but a part of him knew her to be right. Senseless killing was just that – senseless. There was no point in killing a man that did not need to be killed.

He just wished there were less men needing it.

"Sumia," he said, "how do you know this man will not try this very same thing with another village? How can you be sure he will not go on to trouble other innocent people? We could stop him here, now."

She bit her lip.

"Senseless killing gets us no where," Cordelia said under her breath. It was like she was remembering something someone had said to her, long ago. Chrom glanced at her, surprised to hear her say something so similar to his own thoughts.

"With respect," came a voice behind him, "we could take him."

Chrom turned to see a man with a jolly stomach and a thick mustache approach from the crowd. He wore a wide apron across his ample waist. An innkeeper then.

"Take me?" the thin bandit spat.

The innkeeper kept his eyes on Chrom and the prince was surprised at the strength and resolve in the other man's gaze. "We could make sure he stays within town, to work off the damage he has done. If," he added, "the prince so ordered it."

"To do penance," Chrom murmured, liking the sound of it. He glanced at the bandit, and decided he liked it even more since the thin man seemed to hate the idea. "Very well. I relinquish the bandits to you sir – "

"Alviar," the man supplied. "Alviar of Ilmahan."

"I give them over to you, Alviar of Ilmahan," Chrom said with a faint bow from the waist. Alviar bowed in return.


	7. Chapter 7

**A wee bit of Arkelle and Lon'qu in this one, as requested ;)**

**/Zen**

* * *

Cordelia helped Sumia right the overturned hay carts of the village of Ilmahan with the help of a dark brown work horse. His shaggy mane hung over into his eyes and he was in desperate need of a good grooming, but he had a warm temperament and a strong back. Someone had suggested they use one of the Pegasi for the job before the locksmith had offered up his horse. Sumia had nearly jumped down their throat at such a menial use of the fine animals.

Cordelia smiled to herself, urging the work horse forward a little more. They wanted to right the wagon without damaging it any further, not smash it. She hoped Gregor or Donnel would be able to mend the wheel on the left side which the bandits had wrecked. Its spokes dangled uselessly and there was a crack in the wall of the wheel itself.

Chrom and Arkelle had decided to stay in the village a little longer. It seemed Frederick had been left behind with the remainder of the army under orders to pack up and meet them in the village, so there was no point in returning. It would be well after midday before the whole of the Shepherds were together again most likely. Moving a camp that size, and with less hands to do it, always took time.

"Just a little more," Sumia called over her shoulder. She'd stripped off most of her armor and was sweating in her light gray tunic as she struggled with the one broken wheel, trying to keep it from getting caught beneath the wagon as the horse pulled it upright.

"Keep your hands clear," Cordelia told her, tugging the horse forward another couple steps.

"Got it!"

The wagon settled back onto its wheels, leaning heavily onto the side with the wrecked one.

"What a mess," Sumia said. She wiped her hands off on her pants and glared at the wheel. "You'd think those idiots would have better things to do than just wreck what hardworking people have made."

"Agreed. Have you got this now? I want to see if Chrom needs anything else," Cordelia told the other woman, wiping her own hands clean. "If not, I'll retrieve the Pegasi."

"Sure, I'm fine."

Cordelia nodded, silently pleased. Sumia had come a long way, and she was becoming more capable with every day. More confident too, which was half the problem. When you aren't sure of yourself, it's a huge obstacle in the way of your ability.

She strode through the camp, feeling the long braid she'd tied her hair back into slap against her back. She really ought to cut it, but she couldn't bring herself to do so.

"Cordelia!"

She turned, pausing when she saw Arkelle hurrying towards her. Off to the left Lon'qu stood with his arms crossed, his eyes tracking the tactician. He was nodding to something Gaius was saying, but his attention was fully on Arkelle.

"What can I do for you?"

"Some of the townspeople say there was livestock chased out of the carrels on the far side of town," Arkelle replied with a frown. Her brows were drawn together, with a single line of disapproval pinched between them. "Can you take your Pegasus out there and have a look?"

"Of course."

The tactician grinned at her, clapping her on the arm. "I knew I could count on you. Your sharp eyes will miss nothing."

"Your skill will be useful," Lon'qu agreed, appearing at Arkelle's shoulder. She looked up, not particularly surprised to find him there. Cordelia felt her heart ache watching them. There was nothing girlish or fanciful about the way Arkelle looked at him, nor foolish about the way he looked back at her. Even with Lon'qu's stand-offish attitude, it was clear in the protective way he stood next to her and the way he casually let their arms and shoulders brush that there was a connection. Something, she feared, she would never have or feel herself.

_Better to just accept it,_ she told herself sternly. _Nothing good ever comes from longing over something you can't have._

"To which skill are you referring?" the Arkelle teased the swordsmaster. "This is Cordelia we're talking about. Her skills out-number anyone else's!"

Cordelia flushed and objected, to which the other woman laughed. The couple bantered back and forth, Lon'qu's cheeks flushing slightly. Arkelle waved to her and then walking off, still teasing the swordsman. Cordelia waved back weakly, watching the two who were so absorbed in one another. Absorbed and in tune, but not lovesick like she'd been. Squaring her shoulders, Cordelia strode off in the opposite direction.

Arkelle had asked her to find the missing animals, and she'd do it without any moping.

When she reached her mount, she swung up easily. Riding was second only to breathing for her. Tapping the pegasus' flank with her heels, they rose upward together. The even rhythm of the wing beats calmed the frustration she felt.

Circling the village, she searched for the missing cattle. _How many?_ She wondered. And what kind. She should have asked that.

Urging her pegasus lower, she scoured the hills. They were low and rolling, with sparse trees and some low bush. It wouldn't be much cover, but if she was looking for sheep it was possible they might hide in some of the foliage and she'd miss them altogether. She was nearly ready to head back when she saw some dark dots in the distance. Leaning hard right and using her knees to turn her mount, she squinted as they banked.

Sheep and cows filtered through a valley. They weren't actually that far off, they'd just drifted into an area that made it difficult to find them. Considering the position a moment, she figured if she made a big enough racket on the far end of the little herd they'd created she might be able to urge them into turning and heading back towards the village. There was only the question of what might be used to make the noise. She searched countryside around them, smiling when she found something that might just work...


	8. Chapter 8

**Ah I do love this chapter ;) Everyone gang up on Chrom! We're almost done this little sequel...**

**/Zen**

* * *

Chrom looked up from his discussion with Alviar at the sound of thunder. He frowned at the clear skies above then glanced across the town green, meeting eyes with Arkelle. She shrugged as if to say she had nothing to do with it and shook her head. Not thunder then.

"What do you suppose that was?" the innkeeper asked. The man chewed on an end of his mustache worriedly.

"No storm, that is for certain," Chrom replied. "Stay here and keep the others away will you? I don't want to be worried about your citizens should there be another attack."

"Just what we need," Alviar grunted, although he moved quickly enough to do as asked.

A cry rose on the west side of town. Not panic or fear, but surprise definitely. Chrom hurried that way, his long legs making short work of the distance. Other Shepherds and a few of the villagers who hadn't got the message to stay back gathered next to him, jostling one another for the better view. He shouldered his way through, coming to stand next to Arkelle. Lon'qu stood next to her, his sharp eyes trained straight ahead.

"Do you see anything?" The prince asked them.

"I see little as yet," Arkelle replied, "but –"

"There," Lon'qu said, pointing straight across the gently rolling fields. A dark mass blotted out some of the green. It took Chrom a moment longer – the same amount of time it took the villagers – to figure out just what the mass was.

Next to him, three young men and an older fellow, possibly the father of at least one of the boys, leapt onto horseback. What they had perceived to be thunder was a small herd of cattle, sheep, and smaller horses. The animals stampeded across the grassy plain, rushing towards the town.

"Everyone back!" Arkelle shouted, turning on the small gathered crowd and hastening them back out of the way towards the buildings. Chrom pushed the remaining half towards the blacksmith's shop, keeping an eye on the approaching herd.

The four men on their horses split, flanking the beasts. They somehow brought the maddened animals into the waiting corral, creating order from chaos. Cheers rose from the villagers. The men rode among the livestock. Horses still snorted and a few of the sheep shuddered.

A gust of wind nearly knocked Chrom and the others near him off their feet. He stumbled and looked up, shaking his hair out of his eyes. Cordelia slid from the back of her pegasus, landing lightly on her feet. There was a flush in her cheeks and her eyes were bright with excitement. Her long red hair hung loose and wild around her shoulders.

He thought he'd never seen her more beautiful – then wondered where that thought had even come from. But it wasn't wrong.

"What in the name of the gods were you trying to do?" he demanded. He didn't know where the anger in his voice came from. Maybe it was just that she'd nearly stampeded the village they'd only just saved.

Her flush deepened with indignation. "You asked me to find the cattle-"

"Find them, not stampede them! Were you _trying_ to crush everyone?"

"Of course not! Why would I do that?"

Chrom shook his head, though more at himself than her. He didn't need to be so upset about it. It had worked out after all – the cattle were back and no one had been crushed. What was wrong with him?

"When I ask something of you," he said, "I do not expect you to put yourself or others in danger."

Now her eyes flashed at him – not in excitement, but in an answering anger. "I will remember that next time, my liege. Do you require anything else of me?"

He'd expected her to shout at him, but the frigid tone in her voice was actually worse. His gut twisted and he regretted the words he'd said. To keep from saying anything else foolish, he merely shook his head and watched her stalk away from him, her mount trailing after her.

"That was kinda harsh wasn't it?"

Chrom glanced at Gaius who stood next to him, his head cocked to one side and his green eyes thoughtful.

"Huh?"

"You kinda went off on her right then, Blue. Didn't see no reason for it."

"She did as you asked," Stahl added, moving so that he stood on Chrom's other side. His wild brown hair shadowed his eyes and cheeks. "No one was hurt, and you have to admit she did it faster this way. It would have taken us or any of the villagers considerably longer to move those animals."

Chrom frowned. His friends were right of course – he'd acted like a brute. He couldn't do that, not if he wanted to be a kind and just ruler to the people of Ylisse. And that would include Cordelia. Why did the woman get under his skin so?

"What's with all the serious faces?" Lissa asked. She stepped up in front of the three of them, her hands clasped behind her back and her eyes curiously searching their faces. She grinned when Gaius winked at her, but grew serious again when she met Chrom's eyes.

He felt he should look away. His sister had grown much wiser through the war, although she still had a fair way to go. They all did, he supposed. But she caught on to his moods and thoughts almost too quick for comfort.

"Blue here went and yelled at Cordelia," Gaius explained, unwrapping a sweet and popping it into his mouth.

"You what?" Lissa gasped. Then she stuck her hands on her hips and glared up at him. "Why would you do such a thing?"

Chrom felt himself blushing, something which didn't happen that often. "I did not mean to – it was only that she nearly stampeded the village and –"

"_Chrom_! She did totally not stampede the village. She did a good job, and you should tell her that!"

He looked away from his sister's blue eyes with a grimace. She was probably right, but he didn't think Cordelia would want to hear anything from him right now. The way she'd looked at him right before she'd walked away and the cold tone in her voice – no she wouldn't want to hear from him for a bit. And he didn't really blame her.

"I don't think that's a good idea," he said.

"The longer you wait the worse it will be," Stahl said.

"Got experience with that do ya?" Gaius asked, raising his eyebrows so that they disappeared into the red hair dangling over his forehead. "Seems to me Sully's not someone you'd want to go makin' upset."

Stahl laughed and grinned. "Grima hath no fury like a woman scorned! Sully does not hold back."

"I wouldn't expect her to," Lissa said with a sniff. She seemed to disapprove, and Chrom wondered if this was a part of her growing up that she seemed to be doing. She glared at him like she'd heard his thoughts and added: "I expect you to go find her and apologize!"

"But –"

Lissa stomped her foot and pointed in the general direction Cordelia had disappeared in. He stood for a moment, too surprised to say anything. Then he took a deep breath, decided there was no point fighting it, and headed off to find the red-haired fighter.


	9. Chapter 9

**Ugh, what is this? A Thursday update? I'm slipping!**

**/Zen**

* * *

Cordelia stomped out of the village, tugging on her pegasus' reins. Seria snorted and pulled back a little. She glanced at her mount to see Seria looking at her reproachfully.

"I'm sorry," she murmured, pausing to run her hand along Seria's neck before patting her velvety nose. It wasn't the pegasus' fault that Chrom was so infuriating.

How had she ever liked him? How had she fawned over him? Where did he get the gall to chastise her like a child when she'd only done what he'd asked? She was no tactician, but she'd thought about her options and chosen the best one as she saw it.

She curled her hands into fists. Shaking her head she reached over and pulled her spear from the harness attached to Seria's saddle. Its light weight was a comfort in her hand. Familiar. She balanced it a moment like that, curling her fingers around it, before hefting it above her shoulder. She took aim at a tree thirty paces out, positioned her feet, and let it fly.

The spear imbedded itself in the center of the tree trunk with a satisfying _thunk_. She jogged over to it, tugging it free, and returned to her spot. She raised the spear, aimed, and let fly. Several times she did this, slowly forgetting her anger and focusing only on the motion. Raise, aim, throw, retrieve. Raise, aim, throw, retrieve. The muscles in her arm and shoulders stretched, heat spreading as she focused and released each time.

"Remind me never to stand in your way when you're armed."

Cordelia whirled around, surprised. She'd just thrown the spear again, so her hands were empty and she was glad of it – she may have thrown on instinct as she turned.

Chrom stood there, looking a little sheepish. At least his eyes were. He stood with his shoulders back, his chin raised a fraction. Dark blue hair caught in the breeze, wisping across his face. His eyes met hers though, and he seemed to be trying to say he was sorry.

_Well he's going to have to actually say the words,_ she thought as she shifted her stance and crossed her arms. She wasn't angry with him anymore – something she'd learned early on in the guards was that anger was not a particularly useful emotion. Especially when directed at someone you had to take orders from. That didn't mean she was ready to be friendly with him again.

Friendly. Ha! He'd thought she was going to stampede the village!

"Yes, well," she said as she realized a silence had begun to stretch thin between them, "I'm only practicing. So long as we are on the same side, my liege, you have need not worry." She turned on her heel, marching to retrieve her weapon. The distance to the tree seemed longer, with him watching her back. His eyes seemed to bore a hole straight through her.

"I wanted to apologize," he said as she returned. "I was out of turn, speaking to you that way."

Well that was a surprise. She hadn't expected him to give in so readily. Cordelia stood with her spear in her hand, not sure what to say. Her palm sweated against the wooden grip she'd carved herself.

"You frustrate me easily," Chrom added when she still hadn't said anything in reply. "You are a good friend and a great ally. You're skilled in a great many things and you're always striving to better yourself. I am sorry I let my temper get the better of me."

"I can be obstinate at times," she relented, shifting her weight from one foot to the other. The way he tried to take all the blame made her uncomfortable. She set the end of the spear down on the toe of her left boot.

"It is no excuse for my behavior." He stopped, hesitated. "Cordelia, you will come back to Ylisstol with us won't you? With me?"

The question caught her off guard. "Yes, of course. I mean, I intend to although what I will do there..."

"I'd like to have you in the palace," Chrom interjected. He took a step closer to her, his brows furrowed low over his blue eyes as he focused on her face. He lifted a hand like he might reach out to her, then dropped it back to his side. "There will be much work to be done, and I cannot do it alone."

She smiled and shook her head. "You are not alone. With your sister, Arkelle, and Frederick at your side you could not have a more able-bodied team."

"It is true that they're good and loyal and helpful, but the hole Emmeryn left is huge... I can only do so much and I would appreciate having your expertise. If that's not too much to ask of you?"

Cordelia hesitated. A part of her wanted to leap and shout yes, but another part of her withheld. Going back would mean being faced with the reminder of how the other Pegasus Knights had died so that she might escape and warn Chrom. Even though she knew why they'd done it and appreciated it, the reminder would open the wound afresh. Was she ready for that?

And then there was the matter of Chrom himself.

"Are you sure?" she asked him. She felt a frown curving her mouth downward.

He took another step closer to her so that he had to tilt his head down to look at her, and gathered her hands in his. Cordelia was suddenly very away for how little space there was between them and the heat his body was giving off. His fingers were rough and calloused from sword use, not the pampered hands of the prince. But a prince he was. "I know I can do better if you are there with me," he said, his voice coming out a little lower than normal.

Her heart fluttered. She didn't want it to. She squashed down the feeling. She was over him! She didn't want him anymore because he didn't want her – he'd made that abundantly clear – and she was done chasing after him.

But was that true? The way he was looking at her now, she wasn't sure.

"What are you saying?"

"Come with me to Ylisstol," he told her, squeezing her hand gently, "come with me and help me be a better person. A better prince. Help me do what is right for Ylisse."

His words were so earnest, as earnest as his eyes, that she couldn't refuse him. The fluttering in her heart increased.

"Do you… care for me?" She hardly dared hope. Cordelia held her breath even as a blush rose in her cheeks at having asked something so forward. Something she'd never imagined herself asking any person.

His thumb brushed along the back of her hand and a tender smile curved his lips. "I'm not sure when it happened," he said quietly, "or even how. You've always been a valuable member of the Shepherds Cordelia – " her heart skipped a beat as he said her name "- but lately, things have changed for me. When I lost sight of you during the fight and when I thought about the danger you could have been in should there have been a stampede… I _do _care for you."

Words she never thought she'd hear from him. She closed her eyes and let the sound of them echo in her head.

His free hand brushed her hair gently from her face, cupping her jaw, fingers slipping around to cradle her neck. Heat electrified her body.

"And you, Cordelia? Do you care for me?"

She opened her eyes a fraction, looking up at him through her eyelashes. She felt breathless. He was so close to her, closer than anyone had ever been, and yet she wanted him closer.

"I always have," she whispered. And then she knew nothing more than the feeling of his strong hands and his firm mouth as he kissed her.

* * *

**Thank you for reading through this! And for reading through the monster that was I Could Never Give You Up! You guys are fabulous. I love these characters so much omg. And your guys' comments have been absolutely fabulous haha. I'm working on some other stuff based on what I've been thinking about as well as your suggestions, but for the next little bit I won't have updates! (nothing else ready, I've been kind of absorbed by other things lol)**

**Thanks again!**

**Zen**


End file.
